Tequiero
by Eridor
Summary: Nunca es fácil romper una relación. Y menos si tienes la sensación de que mucha gente podría haberte ayudado, pero que en su lugar contribuyó a destruirte.


Nunca es fácil romper una relación.

Y menos si tienes la sensación de que mucha gente podría haberte ayudado, pero que en su lugar contribuyó a destruirte.

* * *

Aquel día iba a ser terrible.

Lo supo en cuanto abrió los ojos, extrañamente despejada para estar despertándose, y no vio a nadie junto a ella.

Ni rastro de él, de su olor o de su calor. Sólo quedaba como huella el espantoso vacío en la cama, a su lado.

Aquello había acabado para siempre, se recordó enterrando la cabeza bajo la almohada.

La ducha, extrañamente, no contribuyó a animarla. El fluir del agua le sonaba monótono, apagado.

Las nubes plomizas que cubrían el cielo sacramentino eran igualmente deprimentes.

Entró en el CBI sin saludar a nadie; se sentó frente a su ordenador y estiró la mano para encenderlo.

Se arrepintió y se limitó a enterrar la cabeza entre las manos, dejando que su largo pelo rojizo ocultase su dolor.

No iba a encontrar uno de los mensajes de Rigsby, normalmente tan simples como un "buenos días" seguido de un discreto corazón, otros auténticas cartas de amor. Había sido su secreto durante bastante tiempo, tanto que había llegado a olvidarse de aquellos pequeños gestos durante los últimos tiempos de la relación.

Pero, ahora que todo estaba roto, la ausencia era dolorosa, y Van Pelt no podía dejar de recordarlo.

Terminó por encender el ordenador y afrontar el vacío estoicamente.

Entraron Lisbon y Jane, la primera aún cargando con su taza de humeante café.

Ni siquiera aquel olor pudo animar a la alicaída Van Pelt.

Jane dijo algo y se tumbó en su sofá, dispuesto a dormitar un rato. Lisbon le miró con reprobación, pero luego se fijó en Van Pelt.

- ¿Todo bien? –dijo la jefa.

Van Pelt alzó su mirada triste hacia ella, deseando gritarle a la cara cualquier cosa lo bastante hiriente como para hacer que la dejase en paz para siempre.

Pero Lisbon era buena jefa y mejor persona. Incluso se había arriesgado al guardar su secreto. Ya había hecho bastante.

-Sí. –mintió apartando de ella los ojos. –Estoy bien.

Después de todo, sí, había ayudado -a su manera-, pero también había contribuido a destruir eso que Rigsby y ella tenían.

Miró a Lisbon de reojo. Ella estaba riñendo a Jane.

Sonrió amargamente. Lisbon y Jane estaban atascados en un punto sin retorno, donde Lisbon no se atrevía a avanzar y Jane no podía dejarla entrar. Así había sido al principio entre ella y Rigsby.

Pero Jane y Lisbon siempre tendrían la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Para ellos, para su relación rota por aquella Hightower, no había vuelta atrás. Estaban atascados, sí, pero en un solitario vacío que no podían rellenar. Habían pasado buenos momentos. Pero, a veces, Van Pelt se preguntaba si, de haber dicho todo lo que sentía... de no haberle dejado alejarse de ella, o de haber luchado más... incluso si nunca hubiesen empezado nada, si siempre hubiesen estado en el dulce juego que tenían Jane y Lisbon... se decía si ahora sería distinto.

Nunca dos palabras no dichas le habían dolido tanto.

**"Te-quiero".**

Con decírselo antes de haber ido a hablar con la recién llegada Hightower...

Con eso estaría lejos de Jane, Lisbon y Cho.

Pero seguiría teniendo a Rigsby.

El orgullo es demasiado duro.

Porque, cuando Rigsby entró en el CBI -tarde y con la misma expresión de amargura que ella-, Van Pelt no le dijo que le quería, que le echaba de menos, que abandonaría cualquier cosa por seguir a su lado. ¡Allá Lisbon y Hightower con sus malditas normas! Ella se iría fuera de California de ser preciso.

Su corazón latió dolorosamente por aquellos pensamientos mientras su razón le decía, con voz apagada, "_Sí, le quieres lo bastante como para hacer eso y más: lo harías. Pero olvidas que __eres demasiado cobarde. Jamás te sincerarías tanto con nadie, nunca le dirías esa dolorosa verdad a Wayne_".

En lugar de sincerarse y, quizá, arreglarlo, bajó la mirada y tecleó algo.

**"Te-quiero".**

Miró el cursor parpadeante en el monitor antes de borrarlo todo.

Estaba dejando que pasase otro día más de aquella soledad.

Estaba, voluntariamente, negándose a cerrar sus heridas por... ¿orgullo?

Tal vez lo que creía sentir por Rigsby no era lo bastante fuerte.

Aunque, desde luego, su alma dolía como si lo fuese.


End file.
